


I Walk The Line

by Slsheeba567



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Allison Argent, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, POV Allison, Semi-Public Sex, Set sometime in Seasons 1 or 2, Smut, Tagged as underage because they're both 16/17, Teeny mention of, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: "Turning around, she whispered, “Can you zip me up?”She heard Lydia come up behind her, and gasped when her fingers grazed her back, before zipping up the dress.Lydia’s head rested on Allison’s shoulder as they both looked at the mirror at themselves. “You see, I was right. You do look hot.”





	I Walk The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've wanted to write an Allydia fic forever because I love them so much, and miss them, Allison and Teen Wolf a lot. I'm thinking of writing more TW femslash pairings too, because lesbi-honest, they are so many amazing possible femslash pairings in the TW fandom. I also might get into writing more SPN femslash fics too, so stay tuned if that interests you ;)

“Lydia, can you please pick one soon? I have to be back home by 11:00.”

The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes, grabbing one of the two dresses she had been perusing for 10 minutes, “I still can’t believe you have such an early curfew.”

“I know right. You know that I love my dad, but he needs to lay off. I can take care of myself.”

Lydia nodded proudly and strutted towards the changing rooms, Allison following suit and trying hard not to stare at her best friend’s perfect ass.

After making sure the door was bolted shut, Lydia dumped her purse down on a seat in the room, and pulled her dress up and over her head.

Allison gulped, and her eyes flittered over Lydia’s body. The redhead was wearing a black push-up bra and lace panties, the look contrasting perfectly against her pale skin.

She quickly turned her attention over to the wall-mounted mirror before Lydia could notice, and examined herself. Ever since her and Scott had broken up, she hadn’t gotten much sleep. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her lips were chapped from picking at them constantly.

“What do you think?”

Allison re-focused her attention on Lydia and tried to keep from gasping. The dress looked amazing on her. It was a sexy black mini-dress, with a little bow in the front and a bustier style neckline.

“So hot,” Allison accidentally whispered, and clapped a hand over her mouth. She did not just say that out loud.

To her surprise Lydia smirked and twirled around to face the mirror. “I don’t know. It looks a bit too hooker-ish with my bra straps showing. Maybe I should see how it looks without a bra on?”

Oh fuck. She had to know what she was doing, didn’t she?

Lydia carefully slipped the dress off and unclipped her bra, shrugging it off her shoulders.

Her breasts looked so pale and soft, the nipples pink and slightly hard from the cold air in the dressing room. Allison could feel herself getting slightly wet.

Lydia caught her staring and smirked even more. “See something you like Ally?”

Allison just stuttered as Lydia tried the dress on again, pursing her lips as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“Much better. Don’t you agree?”

Allison nodded, awestruck at how beautiful her best friend was.

“Yep, I’m definitely buying this one. Did you see anything you like out there?”

Allison shook her head. She wasn’t really in a shopping mood, only saying yes so she could hang out with Lydia.

“Oh, come on,” Lydia cocked her head, “Nothing at all? I saw some dresses out there that would look really hot on you.”

Allison bit her lip, looking at the clock on the wall. If she stayed any longer she would be late coming home, most likely prompting a scolding by her father, but she couldn’t pass up an opportunity at getting back at Lydia.

“Fine.”

Lydia smiled, red lip-gloss glinting in the dressing room lights.

 

 

 

Allison was never really one to try to be sexy, preferring clothes she was comfortable in, but when she was around Lydia she always tried to look her best.

God, she was so whipped.

She made sure to choose dresses that suited her, before going back into the dressing room where Lydia sat patiently on the little seat in the corner, legs elegantly crossed.

Trying on the first dress, she leisurely slipped off her clothes, relishing in the feeling of Lydia’s eyes on her body. She was glad she decided to wear her cutest underwear today.

Turning around, arms outstretched she mimicked Lydia, asking, “What do you think?”

Lydia’s eyes were wide, and she was licking her lips so much her lip-gloss was starting to come off. “It looks great. Really great.”

The redhead genuinely seemed at a loss for words for the first time since she’d met her, and Allison smiled coyly, glad her plan was working.

Turning around, she whispered, “Can you zip me up?”

She heard Lydia come up behind her, and gasped when her fingers grazed her back, before zipping up the dress.

Lydia’s head rested on Allison’s shoulder as they both looked at the mirror at themselves. “You see, I was right. You do look hot.”

Allison sucked in a breath as Lydia’s short trimmed nails began scratching gently up her thigh, under her dress.

Lydia paused momentarily, asking, “You do want this, right? I’m reading the signals correct?”

“Absolutely.” Allison breathed. They looked stunning together in the mirror. She couldn’t stop staring.

“Good,” Lydia whispered in her ear, before slipping a hand into her panties.

“You get all nice and wet for me Ally?”

Allison moaned as Lydia began sucking hickies onto her neck, what was left of Lydia’s lip gloss slightly smearing on her neck, the feeling hot and sticky.

The redhead slipped a finger inside her, and Allison gasped when Lydia, after a few seconds of probing, immediately found her G-spot.

“Lydia, how the hell did you find that so fast?” Allison struggled to keep from gasping too loudly, aware there might be other shoppers nearby.

Lydia smirked. “Oh honey, you think this is my first time with a girl?”

Lydia added another finger, curling them in exactly the right place, making sure to hit her G-spot repeatedly, and Allison came embarrassingly fast.

Allison turned around, finally kissing her best friend after months of dreaming about it, humming as their tongues mingled together. Lydia tasted like raspberries and the peach coolers her parents hid down in her basement, and Allison thought that she had never tasted anything more delicious.

Returning the favor, Allison made sure to take her time unravelling Lydia. The angle of her hand was a bit awkward, and Allison had never done this before, besides on herself late at night, but she still couldn’t have imagined anything better.

Lydia took a bit longer than Allison did to come, but when she did she let out a rather loud cry of, “Allison!”

Taking a bit of time to themselves to savor each other, they eventually changed back into their regular clothes, deciding to buy the dresses they had tried on.

When they came out of the dressing room and gave the clothes they didn’t want to buy to the lady at the desk, she gave them a suspicious look, and told them the store would be closing soon.

“Oh shit, I’m 1 hour late past my curfew. My dad is gonna be pissed.” Allison sighed.

“Why don’t I sleep over? That way your dad can’t be too hard on you, if I’m around,” Lydia said, winking at her, subtly letting her know that wasn’t the only reason she wanted to sleep over.

“That’s actually a really good idea. You might want to text your mom, though.”

Lydia did, and Allison drove them back to her house, sneaking in her house, Lydia quietly trailing behind.

The lights came on, and Allison cringed when she saw her dad, sitting and waiting for her in the living room.

He opened his mouth, about to deliver the scolding of all scolding’s, but then saw Lydia, who innocently waved at him from behind Allison.

His mouth snapped closed and he pointed at her saying, “We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

The girls went into Allison’s room, Lydia borrowing some sleep clothes, and settling into bed.

Allison turned off her lights and was drifting off into sleep when she heard a faint, “I love you, Ally,” coming from the other side of the bed.

Allison smiled, and her stomach felt like it was fluttering inside.

‘Love you too, Lyds.”


End file.
